headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Giant-Size Creatures 1
| next = ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #2 }} "Tigra the Were-Woman!" is the first story featured in Giant-Size Creatures #1. It was written by Tony Isabella with artwork by Don Perlin and Vince Colletta. It was colored by Petra Goldberg with lettering by Artie Simek. The second story in this issue is a reprinted tale called "Where Walks the Werewolf!" It is written by Len Wein with artowrk by Reed Crandall and lettering by Sam Rosen. The cover art for this issue was composed by Ron Wilson and Frank Giacoia. It was edited by Roy Thomas. This issue shipped with a July, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of 35 cents per copy (US). "Tigra the Were-Woman!" Appearances * Tigra, Greer Grant Nelson * Werewolf by Night, Jack Russell * Joanne Tumolo * Hydra agents * Malcolm Donalbain * Owl, Leland Owlsley * Shirlee Bryant * Hydra * Humans * Cat People * Werecats * Werewolves * Land Within * None "Were Walks the Werewolf!" * Len Wein - Writer * Reed Crandall - Penciler; Inker * Sam Rosen - Letterer * Stan Lee - Editor Appearances * Martin Killian * Craig Wade * Susan Wade * Humans * Werewolves Notes & Trivia * This is the first and only issue of the series. The numbering for this series continues as Giant-Size Werewolf. Giant-Size Creatures was one of Marvel's few "Giant-Size" projects that did not correspond to an ongoing comic book series. * "Tigra the Were-Woman!" is reprinted in ''Essential Werewolf by Night'' #1 and the ''Women of Marvel: Celebrating Seven Decades Omnibus'' hardcover collection. * "Where Walks the Werewolf!" was originally printed in ''Creatures on the Loose'' #13. * This issue is the first appearance of Greer Grant Nelson as Tigra. She appeared last as the Cat in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #8. She appears next in Monsters Unleashed #10. * Joanne Tumolo and Mal Donalbain appear in flashback to events which were chronicled in The Cat #1. * Jack Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #19. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #20. * This issue includes a text article written by Roy Thomas entitled, "Waiter, There's a Werewolf in My Soup!" * This issue includes a text article by Tony Isabella and Gil Kane entitled, "Tigra's Year". * Tigra's origin is also recounted in West Coast Avengers, Volume 2 #6. * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #34: Mister Fantastic. * Joanne Tumolo appears in the main story as well as in flashback. * Malcolm Donalbain appears in flashback to events from ''The Cat'' #1 only. * Shirlee Bryant appears in flashback to events from ''The Cat'' #1 only. * The Owl appears in flashback to events from ''The Cat'' #2 only. * This is the first appearance of the Cat People as a race. * This is the first appearance of the Land Within. Related pages * Greer Grant Nelson appearances * Jack Russell appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Giant-Size Werewolf Vol 1 Category:1974/Comic issues Category:July, 1974/Comic issues